


A little payback

by weegie8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, jim is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegie8/pseuds/weegie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bones once again walks in on Jim and Spock going at it, Carol decides to help him get a little payback. A little sexy payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little payback

“Leonard, love, you in?” Carol calls out to their room as she walks in, placing her PADD to the side and pulling off her boots. There’s a grumbled reply from around the corner and she can tell already that he’s started drinking. “What’s wrong?” She asks when she finally lays eyes on him, nursing his drink. Being a Doctor, he often had hard days. She understood that quite well. She had a belief that open talking was a very good thing in its own right, and would always offer her support to him if he needed it. Just like he would listen to her.

 “It happened again.”

“What di- Oh.” It then became evident what ‘it’ was from his wincing face. “You saw the Captain and Commander-”

“Dammit, Carol, don’t bring those images back up,” He says, tone more defeated than angry. She feels sorry for him, she does, but there is a part of her that finds all of this amusing. She walks up to him, easing her way to stand between his legs and brings his head forward to rest on her chest. Her fingers card through his hair as he sighs into the fabric of her dress.

“Oh, darling, it’s not all bad.”

“It’s not? I’ve seen him naked more times than I care to remember, but there’s something about seeing him like that… Jim’s like a brother to me, which means I apparently get the emotional sibling scarring from this. I could almost put up with them flirting on the bridge all day if I didn’t know what they were going to do that night. _Almost_ ,” he stresses, because there is a limit for everyone when it came to the way those two could be. Did they think they were subtle? Even Scotty saw it; a feat for he very rarely left the engines.

Carol hums, still teasing her fingers through his short hair. This was bothering him, and she did want to help, but how? She could distract him, as she had done every other time. Or speak to Kirk about it, which had the possibility to make him stop. And the possibility of making it worse. No, she would have to consider some sort of retaliation…

An idea sparked in her mind, and after a moment it grew, blossoming with potential. “Leonard, would you possibly be interested in a spot of revenge?”

Bones pulls back, looking up at her. When he speaks, his Southern drawl is quite prominent. “Just what do you have in mind, darling?”

 

“Well I must say, I wouldn’t have expected this,” McCoy says as Carol straddles him in the Captain’s chair. He holds her thighs, thumbs brushing teasingly while he makes sure she is safely positioned.

“Then you have no imagination, Doctor,” She teases, kissing him deeply before pulling away. He looks at her in question until she leans back, grabbing the hem of her dress to pull it over her head.  His hands crawl up the bare skin of her stomach as it is revealed and she discards her dress, leaning back into his touch. He’s a little in awe that she had pulled this off; a deserted bridge, just for them, just to get payback for his sake. McCoy wonders at the beauty he had somehow caught and vows to himself, like many times before, that he will always take care of her. However she needs him.

“Why, there seems to be a sneaky little vixen hidden inside you. People should be frightened of what you’re capable of.” Bones comments, praising her with words before he sets about praising her breasts with his lips.

“Perhaps they should. But right now, I’d sincerely love for _you_ to be inside me, Len.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” He drawls with a sultry smirk, guiding her to sink down on him.

 

The next day Jim enters the Sickbay in search of the doctor. “Hey, Bones, is this yours?” He asks, holding out a Starfleet pin, medical cross in the middle. Bones can’t help but grin as he reaches for it.

“Nice to see you too, Jim. And yes, I’ve been looking all over for that thing.” He pockets it and Jim’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I found it in my chair?”

“Ah, so that’s where I left it.” Or more like planted, per Carol’s suggestion. Wonderfully clever Carol.

“You left- Why was it in my chair?”

“Oh. See, it’s something to do with something you tried to tell me once. You know, about how you and Spock made good use of the chair one shore leave? When the bridge was deserted?”

Jim’s torn between the fond memories of that time as they rush back to him and the sinking feeling of dread he’s starting to get. “Please don’t.”

“You weren’t exaggerating, Jim, that chair can be _great_. Carol rode me into that thing like-”

“Ah, no! _No!_ Not the _chair_ , Bones. Some things are just out of bounds! Oh, God.”

“What? Like my _desk_ was a couple weeks back?” He asks, eyebrows raised pointedly.

“That was different! It totally wasn’t my- But the chair? _Really?_ I sat in that chair, Bones. All day.”

“So, have we learnt a lesson here?”

“I need Spock.” Kirk says suddenly, voice deceptively calm as he spins and heads for the door. “I need a shower. I need a new chair. I need to fire my Chief Medical Officer.”

“Evening, Captain,” Carol greets as she enters the door just before he can leave.

“And you! How could you go along with this?” He finds a spark of new energy when faced with the second perpetrator.

“I came up with it, actually.” He stares at her mutely, shakes his head once and keeps walking.

“Betrayed. I’ve been betrayed.”

“Good night, Jim!” McCoy calls out as Carol moves to hold him.

“Well someone’s in a better mood today.” She smiles and he kisses her cheek, pulling away to grab his things.

“That I am, and it’s all thanks to you, sweetheart.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Oh, I will make very sure it’s your continued pleasure.”

“You do know how to keep a lady happy, Doctor.”

“It’s only what she deserves.”


End file.
